1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid advancement of semiconductor technologies in the recent years, portable electronic products and flat displays have gained popularity. In various types of flat displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have gradually become the main stream of display products on account of features such as low voltage operation, radiation-free scattering, light weight, compactness, and the like.
In order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the LCDs, some manufacturers have proposed to manufacture multi-level shift register's directly on glass substrates by adopting thin film transistors (TFTs), thereby replacing conventional gate driving chips.
During fabrication, the TFTs may be equipped with insufficient output ability. Given that the shift registers include the TFTs with the insufficient output ability, signals of the shift registers cannot be shifted in a normal manner, such that it is difficult to maintain normal display of images. After a period of time, the output ability of the TFTs can be improved together with an increase in temperature, and the signals of the shift registers can then be normally shifted.
The abnormal display of images cannot be detected until a cell stage or an MDL stage during fabrication of the display panel. At this time, the display panel is almost formed, and therefore the defects of abnormal image display can be rectified merely by utilizing photo masks for modifying the structure of the TFTs. As such, additional materials may be consumed, and costs of the display panel are increased.